1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display system and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device in which a transistor with a low leakage current is used in a pixel to reduce a frequency of rewriting image data has been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1). The necessity of rewriting image data is determined on the basis of a result of digital difference processing where image data of a difference detection frame and image data of a reference frame are compared. A reduction in power consumption of the display device is attempted by a reduction of the frequency of rewriting image data.